Paint Your Target
by Insertrandomusername
Summary: Kiba and Kankuro are going out on a mission together. But what the heck? One small tent to share? Oneshot, yaoi, lemon, you name it. And one more thing: he didn't hit him with the purple makeup, Kankuro was wearing purple makeup..


"I have to cooperate with… this

A/N: Oneshot! If you don't get the title, please don't ask. Ask someone else, I'm not going to explain it to you.

**Warnings: Lemon, slashy goodness, yaoi… don't like, don't read.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto, Kiba, Kankuro, Temari, Shikamaru or any of the other characters in this story… if I did, Naruto would be yaoi all over. Okay, maybe some ShikamaruxTemari, because I like it. Now, read.**

"I have to cooperate with… this?" Kiba sneered, pointing at the puppetmaster. Kankuro just giggled. Tsunade sighed, and rubbed her forehead.

"Yes, Kiba, you have to cooperate with him."

"He's wearing more makeup than Ino." At this, Kankuro's mouth turned over to the usual sneer, and once again, he looked like an angry kitten.

"You shut up! You smell like a dog, and-"

"-you're filthy, childish-"

"-and you're dragging that monster dog around!"

"-you're playing with dolls!"

"BOYS! SHUT UP!" Tsunade yelled, and both Kiba and Kankuro turned to look at the furious lady. Kiba growled, while Kankuro just gave Tsunade a deathly glare.

"You two are going to work together, and you're going to do it well! NOW GET GOING!"

"I'm leading this," Kiba said as a matter-of-fact. Kankuro sneered, and stopped.

"No, you're not!" Kiba stopped too, and stared at the cat-like ninja. Akamaru just made a sound that resembled a snort, and walked on.

"What, are you leading?" Kiba asked, clenching his fists and narrowing his eyes. Kankuro just smiled his usual sneer, put his hands in his pockets and walked on.

"Even though that would've been the best option, no. I think we both should "lead", if that is very important to you." Kiba growled, but followed the older man.

The mission was easy. Find Shikamaru and his team, and help them if they needed help. Nara Shikamaru, Hyuga Neji and Sabaku No Temari had left one month ago, and was expected back two weeks before. So now Kankuro, Kiba and Akamaru had left to find the three of them.

"Shouldn't you be more worried?" Kiba asked, still mad because he had to spend time with the Sand-nin. Kankuro eyed him lazily, before he turned his head forward again.

"Temari can watch after herself." Kiba rolled his eyes, and the two of them walked on in a steady pace. Akamaru was way agead of them, and Kiba wished he could just abandon Kankuro and run away with his dog.

"I don't doubt that a second." Kankuro actually laughed, and Kiba shot him a surprised glance.

"Are you scared of my sister, Kiba?" he asked, but not mockingly. It was just a question.

"Well, yeah. Your brother is quite scary too." Kankuro laughed again, and Kiba stared. Kankuro didn't look sad or jelaous, but it had to be annoying to live in your siblings shade all the time.

"So you're saying I'm the only on of my family you aren't afraid of? I don't know if I should be hurt or pleased." Kiba stopped, and furred his brow. Something wasn't right here.

"Pleased?" he asked, and Kankuro turned around, still grinning. Then he walked closer. He didn't stop, so Kiba backed away until his back hit a tree. He stared at Kankuro, who came closer and closer, until he was only centimetres away from Kiba. The latter was shaking, while all sorts of disturbing thoughts, including Kankuro, flew through his mind. He squeezed his eyes shut – and Kankuro started laughing. Then he walked away, letting Kiba open his eyes and move away from the tree. Kankuro had his back against Kiba, and he was still laughing.

"What did you do that for?!" Kiba shouted, andry red spots spreading over his cheeks. Kankuro looked over his shoulder, and grinned at the dog-nin.

"To annoy you. But I didn't think you'd just roll over and let me do whatever I wanted." This didn't only embarras Kiba, it made him furious. He ran over to the older nin, and hit him straight in the back head. Kankuro growled, spun around, and sent a fist into Kiba's face. Kiba tried to hit the man in front of him with the purple makeup, but something was holding him back. Kankuro looked behind Kiba's back, and smirked.

"Listen to your dog, Kiba." Kiba quickly looked around, and found Akamaru, biting his pants. He growled, and tried to push him off.

"Akamaru! Get the fuck off me!" he shouted, but the dog just growled and pulled him with him. Kankuro smirked, and started walking too. Kiba let out an annoyed huff, and crossed his arms over his chest. Then he gave Akamaru a poisonous glare.

"I can walk by myself," he said, and the dog dropped him. They walked on in silence.

"This tent is very small. Are you sure this is the only one?" Kiba asked, once again in a bad mood. Kankuro nodded, and sat down his doll, before he climbed into the tent.

"So where is Akamaru sleeping?" he then asked, and Kankuro shrugged.

"If you're sleeping in the tent: outside. If you're sleeping outside, the dog can sleep in the tent." Kiba growled, but he bent into the tent to find his sleepingbag and a blanket. Then he lied down outside, his head on Akamaru's side. The dog barked softly, and nudged the nin in the sholder lovingly. Kiba smiled, and scratched the dog's head. He could hear Kankuro sigh inside the tent, before it was closed. Kiba just smirked, and pulled the sleepingbag tighter around himself.

"Good night, Akamaru." A soft huff was the answer.

Kiba woke up in the middle of the night, shaking. He was extremely cold, and never in his life if he could sleep again. He got up from his sleepingbag, and started pacing back and forth, and around the tent, around Akamaru, before he sat down again and tried to gain some warmth. He had woken Akamaru with his pacing, and the dog was now staring at him. Then he barked, and Kiba's head snapped up.

"What? Never!" he said, and the dog barked again. Kiba shook his head, and looked at the tent. It looked quite warm and cozy… he moaned, and got to his feet. Akamaru smiled his dog-smile, and settled again. Kiba made his way towards the tent, and opened the zipper. Kankuro was sprawled over the whole tent, snoring loudly. Kiba pushed him hard, and the snoring ended in a choke.

"Oh, it's you," the puppeteer mumbled, and turned away to let the dog-nin inside. Kiba closed the door, and settled inside the tent. He was still freezing cold, and he couldn't stop shaking. The tent was so small, Kiba had to be pressed against Kankuro's back, so the shaking disturbed the older boy.

"Will you stop shaking?!" Kankuro shouted, sitting up. Kiba shot him daggers, and did his best not to shake even more.

"Sure, just let me push the 'stop shaking' button!" he sneered, and Kankuro growled, in the dull moonlight Kiba could see that the older man was wearing only boxers. At least he wasn't wearing anything on his upper body. So when Kankuro opened both of their sleepingbags, Kiba almost jumped out of the tent.

"Woah! What are you doing?" Kiba shrieked, before he tried to sit up. Kankuro placed one hand on his chest and pushed him ack down, before he crept closer. Kiba could do nothing but to stare at the older nin, as he wrapped his arms around Kiba, pressing his naked chest against Kiba's dressed back. Both of the sleepingbags were wrapped around them, and Kiba had to admit that it became warmer. He closed his eyes, and tried not to think about the fact that he was very close to another guy.

Kiba didn't feel like waking up. It was so warm and soft, cuddled up against… against who? He carefully turned around, and peered down on Kankuro's sleeping face, which was snuggled into Kiba's shoulder. He froze, and though about freaking out and wave his arms everywhere. Instead, he tried to worm his way out of the older man's arms, without waking him up.

But no such luck: when Kiba had crept down, so that his face was pressed against Kankuro's chest, the puppeteer blinked down at him.

"I really don't want to know what you're doing, Kiba, but I'll ask anyway." Kiba swallowed, and didn't meet Kankuro's eyes. Instead, he stared at his chest, which was a great mistake. _Damn, he's actually kind of ho- no, no, no! Don't even think that!_ Kiba demanded himself, and figured he'd get out as soon as possible. He wriggled downwards, but the space was limited, so he was still pressed against Kankuro. The puppetee didn't move, not even his arms, which were draped around the dog-nin's body. But when Kiba moved again, Kankuro tried to push him away. Kiba opened his mouth to say something, when he felt something poke his chest, which was pressed against Kankuro's hips. He looked down, and fell silent. His eyes widened, and his jaw dropped open. _Chikoshou._

"I'll just…" Kiba started, mumbling. But then Kankuro growled, pulled his upwards, and pressed his lips into the other boy's. Kiba froze: what was this guy doing? He didn't want it! But that damn traitorous mouth of his – his lips moved, parted, and allowed the strange tounge inside, lapping against his own. And he did more: he let his arms slip around Kankuro's shoulders, and he rubbed his hips into the puppeteer's arousal. _So wrong,_ he thought.

But he did protest when Kankuro rolled him over to his back, and climbed on top of him.

"W-wait," Kiba mumbled frantic, when Kankuro's lips moved down his neck.

"Hmm?" he mumbled back, tracing his hands over Kiba's clothed chest. _When did it become so hot?_ Kiba wondered, squirming.

"This is wrong," he whispered, now getting scared. Kankuro just giggled, and started undressing the dog nin. Kira gulped, and pushed the older man away, sitting up.

"I SAID NO!" he screamed, pulling his knees up to his chest, and turning his back against Kankuro. The latter fell silent, then he sighed, and crept closer, wrapping his arms around Kiba. He nuzzled his nose into the crook of Kiba's neck, who shivered lightly.

"Did I scare you?" he mumbled, holding him tight. Kiba squirmed, and blushed. Maybe Kankuro just played around, maybe he planned this whole thing… Kiba pushed him away again, and refused to look at him.

"No, of course you didn't!" he sneered, wrapping his arms around himself, his knees still pressed against his chest. Kankuro sighed again, and then Kiba felt a hand stroke through his hair carefully, pulling lightly and caressing his neck. He leaned back against the touch, his heart beat speeding up again.

"So you liked it?" Kankuro purred, coming closer again, but still not touching Kiba like he had done eariler. Kiba swallowed, and shook his head carefully.

"No." Kankuro let his hands slip down Kiba's back, carefully like a soft breeze. The dog-nin drew in a sharp breath, and arched his back. Kankuro slipped his hands under his shirt, and pulled it up. Kiba's arms raised by themself, and let his shirt be removed. A pair of soft, hot lips touched his naked skin, breath hot. Kiba leaned back, letting Kankuro grab his shoulders and lie him down. He bent down, and licked his neck, purring softly. Kiba moaned, and grabbed Kankuro's hair, pulling hard. The puppeteer peered down at the younger boy, and smirked.

"So you _do_ like it?" he said, his voice hoarse. Kiba blushed – again – and looked away. Kankuro was not Kiba's friend, so no _fucking_ way if he was going to let him know how much he enjoyed his touches! But then Kankuro licked a wet trail from his chest down to his navel, slipping his hands down the sides of his body. Kiba tried to catch his breath, but it was as if his beating heart stopped his breath in his throat, so he was just gasping and squirming. Kankuro crept up again, and kissed the other boy. Then his hands slipped under Kiba's pants and boxers, and roughly pulled them down. Kiba yelped into the kiss, and arched his back when he felt Kankuro's warm hands on his upper thighs.

"Kankuro," he mumbled, realizing his voice sounder terrified. Kankuro stopped, placed his hands on each side of Kiba's head, and sighed.

"I'm scaring you." He said it as a statement, not as a question. Kiba blushed furiously, and was suddenly aware of his nudity. He curled up into a ball – though he had to roll over to his side, since Kankuro still was hoovering over him. He heard a sigh, and then Kankuro sat down beside him. He tried to turn to his other side, but Kankuro held his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I scared you," he mumbled, squeezing his shoulder. Kiba blushed.

"No, you didn't, I just –" he started, and Kankuro grabbed a hold of both of his shoulders, and hoisted him up, so that they were face to face. Kiba's face was red as a tomato, and his lips were swollen from all the kissing.

"I did so. Now, trust me." Kiba yelped.

"What?" he said, his voice tiny. Kankuro pushed him down again, and then quickly moved down, spreading Kiba's legs. Without any further hesitations, he wrapped his lips around Kiba's length, sucking hard. Kiba's breath was caught in his throat, and he unwillingly arched his back. Kankuro sucked in his cheeks, creating a vacuum around Kiba's now hard length. Kiba slipped his hand down, and grabbed a hold of Kankuro's hoodie, janking it away. Brown hair fell softly around his face and tingleded the base of Kiba's erection.

"Oh my…" he gasped, grabbing Kankuro's hair with one hand, and the sleepingbag under his back with the other. Kankuro raised his head, and grinned.

"So it wasn't that bad?" he asked hoarsly, and Kiba shook his head, blushing. Kankuro giggled, and kissed his stomach softly.

"More," Kiba sqeaked silently, but Kankuro heard. He looked up at him, and then he pulled his shoulders. He moved down to take Kiba's length in his mouth again, but Kiba janked his hair hard, and Kankuro growled.

"What are you doing, teme?" he said, looking like his old self again. Kiba was still red when he pulled Kankuro upwards, and kissed him hesitantly. Kankuro returned the kiss happily, wrapping his arms around the younger boy and holding him close. Kiba sighed, and felt his heartbeat speed up. Kankuro broke the kiss, and nuzzled his nose into the crook of his neck.

"I thought you wanted more," he purred seducively, and Kiba nodded. Without saying a word, he slipped Kankuro's pants down, stroking his hands over his bum. The puppeteer shivered under the touch, and looked at Kiba again. The youngest of those two wrapped his legs around Kankuro's waist, pushing his hips upwards. Kankurp's eyebrows shot up, and his mouth fell open. Did he mean what he thought he ment?

"Kiba, are you sure?" he asked, serious. Kiba bobbed his head back and forth like some doll, and Kankuro swallowed. He knew that if they were going through with this, things would never be the same again. He wanted more from Kiba, but he wasn't sure if Kiba wanted more from him. He could be saying this just in the heat of the moment.

"Kankuro, please. And don't underestimate me by thinking something like that I'm not ready or that I haven't thought this through." Kankuro kissed him, and then he smiled.

"I would never do that." Kiba raised an eyebrow, and Kankuro rolled his eyes. "Okay, so maybe I would." Kiba growled, and pulled Kankuro in for another harsh kiss. But Kankuro just smiled and shook his head, before he brought three of his fingers to Kiba's mouth. The younger boy blushed, but sucked them in, and soaked them in salvia. When Kankuro pulled them out, a small trail of blank salvia hung from his fingers and Kiba's mouth. Kankuro swallowed, before he brought his fingers south, and pressed one of them inside Kiba. He moaned lightly, and clenched his muscles.

"Relax, or this'll hurt a lot," Kankuro mumbled, and Kiba sneered.

"Easy for you to say," he answered, and Kankuro kissed him lightly.

"Yes, it is." He moved his finger in and out, and Kiba relaxed. When Kankuro's finger slipped easily back and forth, he added his middle finger, making Kiba clench his muscles again. Kankuro stopped, and gave him a look telling him to behave. Kiba looked back, his glare full of poison.

"Stop looking at me like that!" he snapped, but he was relaxed again, so Kankuro was already moving his hand back and forth in a quick pace, deserving moans and squirming from the boy beneath him. Then he got to his knees, and pulled his fingers out. Kiba's eyes widened, but he squeezed his mouth shut, and took a deep breath to relax himself. Kankuro placed the tip of his erection at Kiba's puckered entrance, and slowly pushed inside. Kiba drew in a sharp breath, and closed his eyes, to hide the tears that was spilling out. Kankuro bent down, and pressed his face into Kiba's warm neck.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, trying to stay as still as possible while relaxing the other boy. Kiba nodded, and grabbed Kankuro's shoulders, digging his nails deep into his skin.

"It's okay," he said, his voice choked. Kankuro kissed his neck tenderly, before he moved again. He pulled back, before he pushed inside in a slow pace. Kiba felt like he was being ripped apart, the pain was too intense.

"I'll stop, you can't take this right now," Kankuro said, before he pulled out. Kiba let out a shaky sob: he already missed the feeling of having Kankuro inside him, even if it was only pain. Kankuro fell down beside him, and wrapped his arms around his waist. Kiba nuzzled his nose into the crook of his neck, before he swallowed.

"Please… try again, I won't cry this time," he mumbled, and Kankuro sighed.

"It's not about that. You're just not ready yet." Kiba sat up, sneering down at him.

"I'm old enough to make my own decitions, thank you! And if I'm not ready now, when will I be? When I'm fourty?" he said, crossing his arms over his chest. Kankuro sat up as well, baring his teeth in a sneer.

"Maybe you're just not made for having a cock inside you," he said, maliciously. Kiba huffed, and turned his back towards him.

"Very well. If you don't want to do it, just say it. Don't blame it all on me." Kankuro growled: Kiba was getting on his last nerves.

"Baka! I'm trying to be nice!" he shouted, and Kiba shot him a poisonous glare over his shoulder.

"You're doing a poor job." Kankuro growled again, before he grabbed Kiba's hips, turned him over to his stomach, and pushed himself inside. Kiba cried out, and grabbed the sleepingbag to steady himself. Kankuro pushed quickly in and out, knowing that he hurt Kiba badly, and it made his heart ache. But that baka had asked for this.

"You didn't have to state your point this obvious," Kiba said in a choked voice, but he didn't ask Kankuro to stop, so the puppeteer just huffed, and pushed inside again. Suddenly, Kiba gasped out, and arched his back, and Kankuro didn't think it was because of the pain.

"More," he whispered, and screamed out when Kankuro repeated the action, hitting that sweet spot dead on. Kiba's screams made Kankuro go mad: he pushed roughly in and out, hitting his spot time after time. He reached under Kiba's stomach, and grabbed his erection hard, pumping quickly up and down. The boy didn't last long: soon, white liquid spluttered over the sleepingbags, and Kiba clenched his muscles around Kankuro's length. The puppeteer gasped, and grabbed Kiba's hips harder, spilling his seeds deep into Kiba.

"Damn," Kankuro gasped, as he pulled out and fell down beside Kiba. The dog-nin came closer, and rested his head on Kankuro's chest, closing his eyes.

"Yes, damn. My butt hurts like hell." Kankuro giggled, and slipped his arms around him, pulling him closer. He was careful not to hurt the boy more, so he stroke his hand lazily up and down his back.

"You asked for it." Kiba huffed, and entwirled his fingers with Kankuro's, holding onto him.

"I didn't ask you to rape me. I asked you to try again." Kankuro moaned loudly, and pinched Kiba's shoulder.

"Make up your mind! Now, get well again soon, we have to go look for Temari and the others." Kiba looked at him, his eyes wide and innocent.

"I thought you said she'd do just fine?" Kankuro pulled his shoulders.

"It's our mission."

"Well, we got caught up."

"And you're going to tell Tsunade that?" Kiba smirked.

"Well…" Kankuro growled, and pulled the other boy even closer, kissing him roughly.

"I'll let you rest until tomorrow, since this is partly my fault." Kiba smiled, biting Kankuro's jaw.

"Fine. Now, go get me some water."

"What?!"

A/N: Well, yeah… I wrote this in Spain because I was desperate for some slash. And since I couldn't read someone else's slash, I wrote my own. Though it's not the best I've written, since it's not really original or anything, it was a life saver. So I love this story, even though it's not that good.


End file.
